Nick
Profile = |-| Nick is a character in DEXTER. He is an ex-convict with a drug-addiction who now works as a mechanic in Brother Sam's body shop. He unfortunately is associated with local gang leader Julio Benes. Appearance Nick is a young, Latino man with black and spikey hair. He has a little bit of facial fuzz and wears a light-green sleeveless shirt with tan shorts and socks rolled all the way up his calves. Personality Nick is a young, somewhat naive man that got himself into trouble with the law. As an ex-convict, he was taken in by Brother Sam to work at his body shop. At some point he got involved with Julio Benes and his gang, likely owing them money for drugs that he was still using. Unfortunately his desire to get high would cause him to miss work and this forces Brother Sam to meet him at his house, where for some reason Nick fires a shot at him. After he's knocked out and brought to the body shop, he asks why he was hit (likely still under the influence of the drugs he was using) and is ordered to take the dog out back. He does however end up working again and may end up stopping the drugs to focus on his work, as he's seen learning how to work on a vehicle with Sam later on. Plot Nick appears alongside Brother Sam in Season Six. Season Six As Dexter Morgan begins his investigation of Brother Sam, he goes by the body shop after faking an incident with his vehicle thus resulting in damage on the back bumper. He meets with Sam and works on an estimate while also learning a bit about him, when suddenly one of Sam's workers informs him that Nick hasn't shown up for work again and Sam tells the worker to call Nick and say that he's coming for him. This puts an idea on Dexter's head that it could possibly mean Sam's going there to cause trouble...and he decides to tail him. Dexter follows Sam later that night to Nick's house, where a gunshot is fired and Sam leaves the house carrying Nick. He puts him in the trunk and Dexter believes that Sam just murdered a man. Sam ends up back at the body shop, where Dexter readies an M99 and approaches from the front only to be confronted by their dog Eli that barks and alerts Sam of someone outside. Sam speaks with Dexter and while hesitant, tells him to go ahead and come in for his garage door opener (a lie that Dexter made up to protect his story). Dexter, readying himself to take care of Sam now in an improvised fashion, is cut short of his plan when he spots Nick standing up and alive against Dexter's car smoking a cigarette. Sam tells Nick to get off the car, while Nick asks why he had to be punched in the face and Sam says because he was shot at by Nick (it's likely that Nick is still high, so he has little to no idea what's going on). Nick is then ordered to take Eli out back and gives Dexter a chance to talk to Sam, before shortly being interrupted by the arrival of Julio Benes and his gang. Julio is here for Nick, likely looking for money or possibly to make him disappear...but Sam stands strong, even in the face of a gun. Dexter, fearing the situation could get brutal, pulls out his forensic ID and scares off the gang with a threat that if either of them die the department will be on them. Julio, while originally refusing to leave without Nick decides to pick up and go...but not without first threatening Sam to not cross him. Later on after Julio is dealt with by Dexter, Nick and Sam can be seen working on a vehicle in their garage. Nick is baptized by Brother Sam shortly thereafter, watching over him and taking care to make sure Nick would be safe. Nick at the time seems appreciative and later in the fourth episode, Nick is seen leaving the garage to go to a computer class, which Sam is apparently paying for so things are going well. That is until Brother Sam is shot by an intruder. Nick comes to a service for him, which is held in hopes that he'll pull through and meets with Dexter here, appearing fairly distraught. He's hesitant at first but eventually reveals info about the gang he was apart of, which helps Dexter track down Leo Hernandez only to see him gunned down by police after a shootout. Dexter finds a video of the shooting and notices that Eli doesn't act up, something that the dog only did around Sam and Nick so he begins to investigate Nick, finding the bullet shot from earlier in his apartment (at Brother Sam when he was high) matching it with the bullets shot into Sam. Dexter meets with Sam at his deathbed and is told to put his darkness aside, embrace the light and forgive Nick for both himself and Sam. Hesitant to agree to it...he does end up meeting with Nick and brings him back to the beach where he says he knew that Nick was the shooter. Nick seems nervous and upset, saying that he needed to shoot Sam to prove himself for the gang but Dexter decides to forgive him along with saying Sam forgives him. Nick, seemingly feeling terrible about it, says that he wants to see Sam only to hear that he passed away that night...and at first he is shown to be very upset, he suddenly replaces this with an intense joy. A joy, that blatantly disrespects Sam's sacrifice for him and disgraces the fact that Dexter chose light over darkness...the rage built up inside of Dexter forces him to tackle Nick into the water and drown him in the same waters that he was baptized. Shortly after killing Nick, he finds that his brother Brian Moser is standing there clapping and Dexter slightly smiles. Nick's body apparently is cut up and dumped, though for some reason during the daytime. Trivia *Nick is the second character to be killed by Dexter out of anger, the first being Rankin. However, he is the first that is known to be deserving of it (Rankin was someone Dexter had just met in a bathroom). Category:Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Murderers